The invention relates to the field of electrical wiring. More particularly, the present invention relates to terminals to be placed on the ends of electrical wires.
When a satellite television dish is installed it should be electrically grounded. Typically, the dish is bonded to the service ground. However, if the dish and the supporting mast are entirely within the building's zone of protection, bonding to the service ground is not necessary. The zone of protection is discussed in the National Electrical Code and is a concept known by individuals skilled in the relevant art. In such a case where the dish is not bonded to the service ground, the set top box and coaxial cable braid are bonded to the ground.
One way of accomplishing a proper ground is to run a jumper connected to the F port of the set top box via a properly installed F connector, which makes contact with coaxial cable braid, and connect it to a properly grounded electrical receptacle. The least intrusive point of contact to the receptacle is the screw which attaches the receptacle cover to the receptacle. Common wire terminals are not ideal for this application as the conical shape of the countersunk screw heads, which are typical of receptacle covers, acts to force the terminal ends apart as the screw is tightened. Further, a proper electrical connection is difficult to achieve as the screw heads are often painted to match the color of the cover